<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary by The_Immature_One</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862088">Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One'>The_Immature_One</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took me years to build my sanctuary</p><p>Why would I tear it down in the blink of an eye?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years I hid behind my mask<br/>
Never truly showing who I really was</p><p>But then suddenly,<br/>
You took your mask off,<br/>
Showing me the real you</p><p>And then I realized<br/>
I wanted to do the same</p><p>But that would mean tearing down the stone walls<br/>
That have been imprisoning my true self</p><p>It would mean risking not being able to put<br/>
the stone walls and iron bars back in place</p><p>It took me years to build my sanctuary</p><p>Why would I tear it down in the blink of an eye?</p><p>That place is my safe haven, my sanctuary</p><p>I am familiar with this land,<br/>
So why would I go explore unknown territory<br/>
When I know there is a possibility of danger lurking ahead?</p><p>Maybe it’s because you decided to stop playing it safe<br/>
You took the risk and took off your mask,<br/>
Stepping into unknown territory in the process</p><p>Maybe I should take off my mask and join you in your journey</p><p>Maybe then I’ll realize it’s okay to take off my mask,<br/>
Step out of my sanctuary,<br/>
and embark on a miracle</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know why, but I felt like posting more poems. Not quite sure what all to put in this a/n.</p><p>Thanks for reading! If you like fantasy, then check out my original story The Aya. It's my pride and joy at the moment. So if you like elves, war, etc then go check it out! I'm on twitter @trial_just. I post when I'm going to update, if I'm gonna be late for an update, pictures of the characters, etc. Check it out and let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>